Birth of the New Bloodlimit
by Naybi
Summary: All what remain of Konoha 12 thought they lost a person they held dear but many years later a girl appears in Konoha that has a strong resemblance to that person and rumors say she is hiding a great power.
1. Prologue

**Birth of the New Bloodlimit**

Summary: All Konoha 12 thought they lost a person they held dear but many years later a girl appears in Konoha that has a strong resemblance to that person and rumors say she is hiding a great power.

This is my first fanfiction ever. Please be nice and tell me if it is well written and what needs correction. I must say English isn't my first language, and grammar has something against me. So, please be patient and don´t flame me for that, I have a good sight; no need to go capitalizing letters to express how bad the story you think it is, I accept criticism, grammar corrections and advice, it will encourage me to update faster and in a better way for you my dear readers to enjoy.

Also to avoid sues: ahem (clears throat) I don't own any Naruto characters except for my OCs and the plot of this story so, lawyers back off!!!

**PROLOGUE**

**??? P.O.V.**

´Damn my goggles, I hope they didn't see my ey-´

As soon the goggles fell, gasps coming from the crowd filled the air of the arena, and then there was silence, for a few seconds soon followed by remarks from the crowd.

"Is that…

"It can't be….."

"THE SHARINGAN!!!"

"BUT IT'S DIFFERENT!!!"

"BUT IT IS THE SHARINGAN!!!"

"SHE HAS THE SHARINGAN!!"

"SHE IS AN UCHIHA"

´Oh no, oh no, oh no, NO! what do I do now?, at least they didn't see my other eye´ with that I sighs in relief ´mom's identity is still safe, but what now?´

My eyes searched through the crowd, they were all staring at me. Civilians and Shinobi alike, I felt my blood go cold and I could hear my heart thumping rapidly in my chest.

My gaze stopped abruptly when I saw him, my father. He has a shock-filled face which is thrilling and a total contrast to his ever-stoic face. Beside him are a blond man and a pink-haired woman looking at him with the same, if not more, shock he has.

´How did I end up like this? ´

**FLASHBACK**

It was a sunny day in Konoha, the birds were chirping, the kids were playing and I was avoiding being killed in Konoha's battle arena; the one used for the Chunnin exams as I was told. I was finally here to prove me worthy of being an honorable shinobi of Konoha, just like my mother apparently had been. It was all going fine. Most off-duty shinobi were here to witness my fight, even some civilians and nobles were in here. Since when did I become so popular? Anyway, this was my last test. My opponent, an arrogant and annoying- boy called Kotaro.

We were fighting, using swords, he was using a Katana while I was using the twin short swords mom gave me, I got the upper hand and with a swift movement of my wrist plus, a technique mom taught me I broke his sword.

"How….did …YOU BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Kotaro spat as he tossed the hilt of his now-broken Katana.

I was a few feet away from him in a defensive stance; luckily, no one saw the glow of my swords when I broke his Katana.

I was getting tired, so I decided to activate my eyes, ´This way I can win faster, using his own movements against him´

My mother´s word rang in my ears: "My little girl you have grown up very strong, intelligent and beautiful I know you can do this. I will come back as soon as I finish, I will take longer this time to come back but, I know you can take care of yourself. Avoid other shinobis and don't venture to far from this place. Remember, that I can see you from anywhere I may be" she said this, smiling, while pointing to her own eyes. Suddenly her face became serious. "Please be careful… don't let anyone see your eyes, we must not be discovered and don't even think about using it, you know how unstable it is." Then as suddenly as she became serious she changed back to her loving self. "You are more intelligent than that so, I don't have to worry right?" she paused " I´ll send you messages every week" She kissed my forehead and stood up. "Be safe, my child" After that she jumped to the trees, that… was the last time I saw her.

I smiled sadly as I remember her. 'If she knew I was going to end here; she would have never left, opting to take her time to poke me into oblivion; making any movement an impossible task itself' I sighed dejectedly containing back tears. 'I wonder, where is she now?'

Focusing back into the fight, I considered using my eyes. I had been practicing with it since that time, and I was sure I could control it now. So, ignoring my mother´s words and failing to notice the scroll that Kotaro took out, I used IT.

'I´m sorry Mother'

I felt the new rush of chakra entering my eyes, concealed under the dark goggles, as they began changing from their not so normal appearance to a combination of both my eyes.

I saw him, Kotaro, He was going to….do nothing? Why is he smirking? He will not do anything? Unless he already….oh uh!!

I deactivated it partially, still leaving the heightened senses provided by my heritage, just in time to dodge a red, chakra induced and glowing Kusarigama (Kohaku´s weapon from Inuyasha) aimed for my head, but the weapon grazed my temple cutting off the bindings of my goggles and exposing my left eye to the world, I covered with my hand my other eye and quickly deactivated it but the damage was already done.

**END FLASHBACK**

'He knows; he knows now. Is he going to accept me, ignore me or simply will abandon me again' I was deep in thought, completely forgetting I was in the middle of a battle.

**NORMAL P.O.V. **

´She is distracted, this is my opportunity´ thought Kotaro a he tossed his weapon, aiming for his opponent's chest.

Before the weapon could connect with her, there was a swirl of wind and a person hooded in black appeared in the weapons path in front of the girl and blocked it with blue-glowing short sword with ease, slicing the kusarigama in two upon contact, without taking his/her eyes from the girl.

´Impossible that weapon was able to cut everything, EVERYTHING!" thought Kotaro shocked.

A pineapple headed Jounin also known as Shikamaru who was judging the match from a safe distance came closer wielding a kunai to ask to the person to identify him/herself when he heard a voice thick with happiness, surprise dread and relieve.

Mother?!!

And to think that this all started with a stupid family tradition.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

How is the story going? This is the first time I write a story ever, so I am experimenting with this one.

Should I continue it or not?

Please Review


	2. Family

Update WOOT!!

Sorry for the long wait (for the few ones that were expecting it) but I had to make a lot of changes in the plot, also I'm lazy and I hate typing. For the ones that were waiting for the 2nd chapter should check the first one again. I made mayor changes. I hope it´s better now (crosses fingers)

"word"= Talking

'word'=thinking

Disclaimer: Me own nothing just plot and future OCs.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Family**

**After Suna Invasion**

**Hinata´s POV**

I continue walking, slowly, through the halls of my "home" the Hyuga compound. The pain in my chest my only company, I haven't completely healed from my fight with Neji-niisan. Many head family members walk through the same hall, I am completely ignored, no surprise there though. Two days have passed since the Chunnin exam finals, were I blacked out. I´m not out of the hospital because I was discharged. No, instead my father took me out of there approximately, one hour ago.

"Hinata don´t further disgrace the clan by taking more time than needed for such an injury."

That was the only time Otou-sama stepped in the hospital, he left shortly to arrange everything to get me out, leaving me behind. His words and actions… I'm used to them but that doesn't make them hurt less. I tried to be positive, at least the room in which I was staying will be used by the wounded from the Suna invasion that occurred while I was blissfully unconscious. From what I heard Naruto-kun defeated Sabaku no Gaara, making the invasion unsuccessful. I smiled and blushed as I thought of Naruto-kun. He is such a wonderful person.

I regret not being able to watch Naruto-kun´s and Neji-niisan´s fight. Shino told me that Naruto-kun won which made me really happy and sighed with relief. However; at the same time I wondered how Neji-niisan took the results. I love him like a brother even if he despises me. And I was concern of how was he taking the fact that his all-life belief was proved wrong.

My train of thought was interrupted as a sudden wave of pain, greater than before, surged in my heart. I had to lean into the nearby wall to avoid falling over. I clutched my chest, bowed my head, shot my eyes tightly and gasped for air, willing the pain to ebb away.

"Hinata-neesan?"

I looked up to see my younger sister, Hanabi-chan, staring at me.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here?" she asked "Weren´t you supposed to be in the hospital?"

I smiled at her despite the pain. "H-Hanabi-chan, y-y-yes I'm ok, I-I was just g-going into m-my r-room. The hospital n-needed rooms for the i-injured from the i-invasion" I partially lied to her. No need to tell her how father thought of me.

I would have smiled again, to reassure her; I was unable though as I started to cough violently. This time I was going to fall to the floor, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain I was sure to come though it never came as Hanabi-chan helped me regain my balance.

"Are you dumb!" she hissed exasperatedly. "You shouldn´t be walking around in your condition!"

Once my coughing fit ended, I smiled again at her, she just stared back at me. Suddenly she placed my arm around her shoulders and grabbed my waist. At seeing my questioning look, she answered.

"As clearly you can´t walk on your own, I have no more choice than to help you get to your room; no need to find you later passed out on the hallways anyway"

She shifted my weight slightly and we start walking. I was a head taller than head, though it looked like she didn´t have a problem with that. Her offer to help me made me really happy; we never did have a close sister-sister relationship, though we weren´t complete strangers neither, and now she offered her help, that knowledge really dispersed the depressive cloud that was looming over my head; she didn´t hate me, I meant something to her!

"A-arigato Hanabi-chan" I said 'For acknowledging me' my thoughts were left unspoken.

"Whatever, just stay on your room until you are better" she replied looking away, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

I giggled a bit at seeing the blush. Hanabi, despite her rude attitude and /or stoic disposition, was a very sweet and nice girl deep down; maybe too deep down in certain occasions but she was still young, 7 years old, even though, Otou-sama and the elders tare trying to convert her into an adult with their same visions. I hope she doesn´t turn like them as she grows up

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while, until we turned over a corner and came face to face with our older cousin, Neji.

Gulp

**Normal POV**

"Neji-san"

"N-n-eji-n-n-iisan"

Both greeted the Hyuga genius.

"Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama, good afternoon" replied Neji, bowing his head. Clear sign of respect directed to the pair.

Said sisters were shocked, mouth agape, though Hanabi tried to hide it. Both girls shared a look, wondering if the…person in front of them was really Neji, Hyuga Neji, genius of the Hyuga clan that abhorred the Souke (head family), who was always bitter and strongly believed in fate. At least that´s how he had been for the past um, 9 years? Also last time the girls saw him, two days ago at the Chunnin exams, he did nothing but loathe them and do long monologues of fate and trapped flying animals, boy were they boring, barely hiding his disdain when he talk to them. But now he talked to them politely he even bowed, no hatred in his eyes whatsoever. And was that… a smile!?

Oh God!

Both girls paled and stepped back a few times.

What was this strange… being that resembled Neji so much? Was it a clone? An enemy in disguise? If it was really Neji (which they doubted) what was he planning to do? What evil scheme had he prepared for the poor Hyuga sisters? Hanabi activated her byakugan and retrieved a Kunai from her pocket, ready to defend herself from any upcoming attack, she wasn´t going down without a fight.

"Who are you?" she asked in horror

A raised eyebrow "Hanabi-sama?"

"You are not Neji-san, Neji-san hates us, he likes to talk about birds and he is always emotionless, and when he do shows emotion he SMIRKS, you are SMILING, Neji doesn't do smiles. Who or are you and what do you want in here?" inquired the paranoid girl

He looked to the ground his eyes regretful; he closed his eyes for a while. When he turned to look back at Hanabi no trace of his emotions was found in his face. Hinata relaxed and eyed Neji with a bit of hope, she had caught a glimpse of his eyes when he lowered his gaze also he was back being emotionless again which was very Neji-ish that was a relief itself for Hanabi

"Hyuga Neji" he responded

"Prove it"

"As you wish" Hanabi shuddered at the lack of mock at the statement, a kind Neji was an alien Neji.

He straightened up and cleared his voice. He started:

"Hyuga has a secret ninja technique that is passed on within the head family that is the cursed seal technique. The cursed seal symbolizes a caged bird, it's a symb–"

"OK" Cut off Hanabi "We get it, you are Neji. Just… please…stop" The Souke prodigy almost begged.

"All right" said Neji calmly

Both girls released a great sigh of relief.

"So, what are you doing here, Neji-san?"

"I am waiting for an elder; I was told that he asked for my presence then I was ordered to stay outside of meeting room" He pointed to the door beside him "Until I am called again"

Indeed he had been waiting for more than forty five minutes now. He had used that time to think about what Naruto had said on their match, he said he understood being sealed (still confused by the statement), he hadn´t had to be a bitter, hatred fueled person, hopeless of any escape from his cage that there´s always a chance and that people _are able_ to change. He had been analyzing the new knowledge, slowly accepting it. That is until the Hyuga heiress and ex-heiress appeared.

He no longer hated _all_ the members of the head family, just the _majority_ but not _all_, now that he discovered the real reason of why his father died. He still detested the fair treatment some main family members gave to the branch. Although he knew now that _he _was the one that controlled his destiny. Yet he was still fighting down the bitterness that had consumed him for so long.

He thought he had done a great progress considering he had seen the 'light' barely two days ago.

Now that he saw the youngest members of the souke he wasn´t surprised by their shocked expression to his sign of respect, he knew well what kind of person he had been, one he now regretted being by how he had acted and treated others, namely Hinata, Lee and Naruto himself. However, he was really amused, and a bit hurt, by their reaction and the reluctance in which they accepted he was him. 'I deserve their reluctance to believe me'

His musing stopped when he noticed Hinata´s slouched form being practically dragged by Hanabi.

"Hinata-sama are you-"

He was unable to finish as Hinata started to cough once again.

"She hasn´t healed from my attack in the Chunin exams!" thought Neji guiltily looking how Hinata´s small frame shook while attempting to stop the fit, Hanabi shifting her weight to keep both of them on their feet.

The great emotionless genius, Hyuga Neji, was then bombarded by a great feeling of guilt and regret.

"To think that I hated her for being born on the head family, the same place that ignores and mistreat her, she didn´t ask to be born there in the first place. I used her as a representation of what I hated most and attacked her mercilessly. I tried to kill her when she pointed the truth to me!" He really felt like an idiot now; an ignorant cold-hearted and blind bastard to be precise.

He was going to make it up for her; he decided.

Now, he wasn´t going to ask how she was as he had intended before. Clearly as the sight before him showed that she was not "alright" as he was sure that would be her answer. He decided to make another approach to his shy cousin.

"Hinata-sama shouldn´t you be in the hospital?"

That had sounded harsher than he intended.

He proceeded to mentally kick himself at seeing her flinch.

Old habits die hard.

Hanabi answered for her now frightened sister, glaring at Neji in the process.

"It looks like the hospital is lacking of rooms for the injured resulting from the attack and was discharged earlier than intended" 'Too early if you ask me' was Hanabi´s thought. "Now I´m taking Hinata-neesan to her room to rest"She glared harder at Neji

"Watch your tone branch"

Neji´s eyes turned colder, mouth and fists clenching.

Don´t Say That!

The current Hyuga heiress turned to look at her sister, who after her exclamation had found the floor rather interesting.

"Why not? He _is_ part of the Bunke protector of the Souke" claimed Hanabi looking from Hinata to Neji. Wasn´t that what his father and all elders had said. The Bunke or branch family lived to serve and protect the Souke, nothing more nothing less. Now this _branch _was raising his voice against them,_ Head family_ _members, _she had all right to warn, threat and punish him after his disrespectful action.

Neji, by this time, was barely restraining his anger. His bitterness was still fresh, his hatred still existed, he wanted to change himself and this _brat _wasn´t making it any easier with her words damn it!

"H-he may be p-part of the b-b-unke" spoke Hinata softly, barely above a whisper. "But" She raised her head to look at Neji. "He is m-more than t-that" she turned to look at Hanabi "He is our c-cousin" she looked back at Neji again, smiling softly.

"He is our family"

She said it without stutter no sign of doubt, truly believing in her words, encouraged by the flicker of emotion she had seen from her elder cousin.

Neji´s eyes widened slightly.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"So?" asked Hanabi not getting the meaning of Hinata´s words.

"He is our cousin, family as you say it, that doesn´t changes the fact that he is part of the bunke, as a result he must serve and respect us" she glared once again at Neji.

When she turned to look at Hinata to get her answer she was taken a back by the sorrowful eyes of her elder sister. Hinata stared at Hanabi some more seconds before hanging her head sighing in disappointment. The elders were really influencing her sister; she hoped the influence wasn´t completely spread throughout the girls psych since now.

Neji ignored Hanabi´s retort. He was to busy staring at Hinata, deeply touched by her words, even after all what he did to her she saw him as a cousin, a brother.

His mind finally registered Hanabi´s answer to his question and frowned.

'Even if there weren´t enough rooms, no capacitated doctor would discharge her in that condition. Unless there was another reason' concluded the Hyuga genius.

"Hinata-sama may I accompany you to your room? And during that time would you tell me the real reason why are you out of the hospital so soon?" He smiled softly, albeit twitchy but reassuring.

He needed to smile more often, his face muscles were not used to the movement.

Hinata looked up in surprise and looked just as quickly back down, beet red from embarrassment of being discovered yet you could see a smile on her face caused by his offer.

"I-I w-well, um, I-I-I" she was at a loss of words.

"Hinata-neesan?" questioned Hanabi.

"Hyuga Neji!"

They all turned to see the shouji door that was a few meters away from them.

"What a perfect timing" murmured Neji changing his staring at the door for a glare.

Apparently, the forgotten elder remembered that he had called someone earlier that day or he was already tired of having a bunch of people hovering in front of his door.

Neji turned to look from the door to Hinata and Hanabi then back to the door. Unsure of what to do; he wanted to help Hinata but if he didn´t obey the elder he would surely be punished.

"Y-you s-should go i-in N-neji-niisan, I-I will be fine, H-hanabi-chan is with m-me"

Apparently Hinata made the decision for him.

Quite reluctantly he excused himself from the girls and entered the room. Now that the hall was clear, they started walking again.

"Hinata-neesan? Started Hanabi "Is Neji-san right? Weren´t you discharged from the hospital by lack of rooms?"

Hinata remained silent, avoiding Hanabi´s eyes, more than normal that is. She didn´t want Hanabi to know the real reason.

There was silence for a few minutes neither girl questioning nor answering. Abruptly Hanabi stopped, almost causing Hinata to fall face first to the floor, at the end of the hallway (it was a long hallway) determined to know the real answer.

The awkward silence was then shattered by a loud crash from the room Neji had just entered entered. Both girls tensed, then just as abruptly as Hanabi had stopped, Hinata let go of Hanabi and started running to the door from were the loud crash had come.

'Neji-niisan'

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

And Cliffhanger!

So how was it?

Was the interaction between Hanabi, Hinata and Neji good or were they very Ooc?

Is Neji´s change of heart too fast?

Please Review tell me what you liked and disliked, your advice helps my writing and makes this author very happy!!!


End file.
